


A fathers love can mend bridges

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after season 1 and during season 2.Hearing about Varian's imprisonment and Quirin's encasement. Adria takes Varian under her wing.She's determined to free Quirin, determined to help the boy smile again.





	A fathers love can mend bridges

The soft clicking of boots rang throughout the Prison only if you listened closely you could hear them, sharp eye’s looking for their destination until she laid her eyes on the cell. 

Varian’s cell. 

Pausing by the bars the woman could see the 14 year old curled up against the wall, his arms around his knees. Resting his head on top of them. 

The baby blue eyes which she remembered him having as a child were now a dull color, no life in them anymore. And his pet raccoon sat by his side, making soft noises glancing worriedly up at his human. 

Adira was never one for kids, she never had any nor wanted any. She was a free spirit, going where she pleased, whenever she pleased. 

She liked to think she was kind, but had more of a sarcastic side to her. 

But even her heart clenched at the site of the once kind, compassionate and smart kid. Quirin’s kid, reduced to this. 

She had heard from Rapunzel about what had happened, about how he snapped. 

Kidnapped the Queen, tried to kill who would’ve been his friends. Accidentally trapped his father in the Amber. 

Some called him dangerous, others called him a wizard at his Village. Or what used to be his village. 

All Adira could see was a lonely boy who only wanted his father’s love, wanted to fix the mistakes he made. But couldn’t figure out how to do it. 

Adira knew Quirin wasn’t a very affectionate father, his gruff extier had always been hard to get close to. She knew being his son had to be hard. But she also knew just how much her old friend loved his son. 

He was just bad at showing it. 

She knew as soon as she heard about Quirin’s encasement she had to reach Varian right away, some thought it was too late. 

Adira knew better. 

For a 14 year old to go through all of this, so much tragedy all at once. It was no wonder he snapped. Leaving Quirin’s son a shell of what he once was. 

Varian was smart, smart as they came. He had true potential, and with a lil guidance it still was there. She fully intended to free Quirin, her old friend. It would take a bit of time. But it would be done.

For now she would take Varian under her wing, help him slowly go from the Villain like person he had become. To the Varian everyone knew and loved. 

He needed guidance. 

Otherwise he’d never reach his true potential. 

To have Varian still not notice here when she had been standing there nearly 10 minutes, Adira knew the Teen had to be out of it. 

Not really knowing how to get her friends son’s attention she cleared her throat loudly, prompting Varian to slowly gaze to his right. Finally noticing her. 

Adria swallowed thickly usually nothing affected her, but seeing those dead, broken depressed eye’s rooted her to the core. 

Regaining her composure quickly the woman smiled slightly at Varian.

“Varian, my name’s Adria. And I am a friend of your father’s”.


End file.
